JollyRoger's hardest difficulty mini-guide
This is for version 0_3_1_8. Start as musician, the Arcane Composition is by far the strongest background. Run the tests with Lilaya, bang her, unlock enchanting. One caveat for enchanting: epic clothes in all body slots usually have 10 enchant slots, while non-epic have 5. BEFORE YOUR FIRST FIGHT: the books in library give you +5 atk/def for every race, and flasks from spells shop +25. Use those! If you're ok with save-load abuse, go to submission - gambling den - dice poker, play for some money, and skip to step 4. Otherwise: 1) *All sex ahead is to max the amount of Arcane essences, so to 5 orgasms if possible. Deny them and get your 5 if they are going to fold early* Get incest fetish, unless you want Dirty+ corruption. Bang Lilaya, rest - repeat until the storm passes. Bang Lilaya, go pluck roses from the gardens in Dominion to sell later, go bang Kate in Succubi's Secrets(piercings and whatnot shop in Shopping Arcade). This cycle is to be repeated every time you rest, which should give you 20 essences per go without Nymho trait, to which you don't have the access yet. When december comes and overseers are out, instead of rest go work there for some money(4h, just as rest) and bang the overseer. Items to pick up and sell: Demonstone you already have, Spellbook: Ice Shard in your room, Safety goggles in lab, book in library. (look for inventory icon on tiles on the map for other stuff). Then bottle essences at Lilaya's lab and sell those. If you choose to sell your clothes, make sure you leave some clothes so you're covered, and you'll need to enchant on them later. Enchant your clothes with some spell efficiency if you don't want to be risky (ideally 100 in total, check Phone - Stats to see actual values) - don't forget to pick Arcane weaver perk beforehand. Buy slaver licence for 5k. The goal now is 12500 flames if you don't want to test your luck, or 5750 if you do. You'll also need 17 essences for enslaving enchants. 2.1) Non-risky way: buy Flash spell and 2 fire scrolls, upgrade Flash to 2 turns of stun. Now you have 4 turns of stun per Flash. With it being cheap thanks to spell efficiency, you have 12-20 turns of combat 1v1 uncontested - or 4-8 turns if you've got no spell efficiency. You now have 2k flames left. Rest till arcane storm hits, buy a slave room and go out on normally safe streets. Don't go farther than one tile from Lilaya's house, every tile is a potential fight and you can't handle a lot of fights yet. In combat: Flash as your first move, then seduce for 3 turns, Flash and seduce until you win. Go to Inventory, take an item of their clothing, enchant it with Enslave and Test Subject fetish, put it back on them. 2.2) Risky way: buy Arcane Arousal spell, no scrolls. Now same as 2.1, but pray you don't encounter 2 fights, and that your opponent doesn't crit. Well, you can always reload, but what was the point of avoiding the dice poker then? 3) Go to house, to the slave room, summon slave there, manage - job - test subject, 24 hours. Obedience and affection of the slave will steadily grow, even if the slave is in double-slave room with small steel bed and Arcane instruments(which saves you a bit of money). This will get you 3500 flames per day. Save 3500 for double slave room, and buy Jolnir's set with the rest of money (it should be december) - its bonus is ludicrously powerful, the best in the game by far. Now wait until next storm, buy double slave room and repeat enslaving routine twice. Gratz, now you have 10k/day ticking. 4) Now that you have money, you want to do several things: - until the end of december, buy some more Jolnir's outfits for companions (elementals can wear clothes too); - buy spells and scrolls, in following priority: Flash(full upgrade), Soothing Waters(upgrade 1-2), Fireball(full upgrade), Telepatic communication(upgrade 2), Arcane Arousal(upgrade 1), Arcane Cloud(full upgrade). With Soothing waters, you can replenish your own mana! Having 100 arcane and 100 spell efficiency, you'll get at least 25 mana per cast, which is more than cost of Flash+Fireball, which unlocks infinite spam of Flash-Fireball-Soothing Waters-something. - enslave some more people, up to 5 test subjects(Test Subject kink) and 10 prostitutes(Cum Addict kink); - get the best clothing(5) - get the best enchants(6) - spam Flash in every combat - ??? - PROFIT! 5) Best clothing: Weapons - katana+wakidzashi if you don't want to hit with them, 20 enchant slots+bonus equivalent of 4 slots, zweihander if you plan to hit in melee(good damage, only 5 enchant slots). Definitely zwei for party members. Also, later you'll have a 2h weapon with 10 enchant slots and really nice damage, so that's an argument for zwei now. Jolnir's set blocks some other sets from being complete, so you won't get samurai, butler, geisha sets(and maybe some others). Of compatible ones of note are: enforcer's uniform(main quest unlock), rainbow(clothes shop - specials), sun/frost jewelry. Despite not being complete set, you may want to get some of butler's, geisha, maid, etc - for 10 enchantment slots on item. 6) Best enchants(target stats): You can get a lot of essences in spells shop, just buy all bottles with essences, close trade and reopen - it'll replenish the stock. You need ~2.5 essences for compfortable full enchant per person. The amount of enchants is ridiculous, you can get all important stats to 100 or such. Physique, arcane, spell efficiency, crit chance 100; Spell damage 90; Damage/resist: Phys 90/100 Fire 90/80 Cold 75/80 Poison 75/80 Lust 90/100 Crit damage 250-300; HP for all remaining, around +100. (that's what I have at least, with zwei for poison and cold possible swap and +25 dmg) Fire, physical and lust are best damage types: Fireball, Telekinetic shower and Arcane arousal/cloud respectively being best damage spells. For AOE Arcane cloud is amazing, you can cast several of them on different opponents and every cloud will hit all. ...seriously, stun from Flash is ridiculous though. Even bosses don't have any resistance. Cheers!